The Spirit of Blood
by dance76326
Summary: It has been fifteen years since The Guardians had defeated Pitch Black. Fifteen years, When everything was peaceful and quiet. But all things have an ending, and this serenity had just reached its finish spot. As The Boogeyman gained more power, The Guardians have to confront him once again. But who's the best weapon to fight the enemy with, if not the enemy himself? ADOPTED story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, It's dance76326!**

**You're probably wondering why this story is on my profile but if you've read this before and saw the author's update saying that we agreed that I would adopt this story and continue it.**

**I hope you guys like my new chapters and I might add some stuff from twilight or the vampire diaries just because I am really into vampire related stuff and that is one of the reasons that I agreed to adopt this story; plus Sophie is one of my favorite characters!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter one- Laura

Fifteen years. It has been fifteen years since The Guardians had defeated Pitch Black. Fifteen quiet years, when everything was peaceful and everything was alright. The Guardians continued with their normal life, bringing hope, wonder, fun, dreams and memories to the children of the world.

It was the beginning of December, the beginning of the winter in the northern hemisphere. Jack Frost had just reached his first destination- the little town of Burgess. It was always his first and last stop, since Burgess had been his hometown and the Bennett's residential area. Jamie Bennett was still a believer, yet he was a busy man with a wife and a little boy, so Jack wasn't disturbing him too often. Jamie's son was only 8 months old; still he was able to see Jack due to the fact that Jamie always told him bedtime stories about the spirit of winter.

The time was 6 p.m when Jack arrived to Burgess. He was about to start a snowstorm, but decided he'd rather see Jamie and his family. He was curious to see how much had the baby boy grown since his last visit. Jack felt deep affection to the little boy, who reminded him of Jamie when he was a little boy, though he had forest green eyes instead of chocolate brown.

Jack looked through the kitchen window and found Jamie washing the dishes while talking on the phone. Jack found it amusing, since the boy he remembered was always carefree, and now he took some responsibility on him. Jack knocked on his window using his staff, as the frost was spreading on the glass and covering it. Jamie noticed the act, and immediately left the dishes and ran towards the window. Jack got in with a smile on his face and closed the window after him.

"Okay. Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you later okay? I have visitors…" Jamie was mumbling on the phone and Jack smiled his crooked smile towards him. "Okay. Bye…" He mumbled and hang up. He placed the phone on the dining table "Jack!"

"Hey Jamie!" Jack called and the two men hugged each other "Wow, still gotta get used to the fact that you're taller than me…" He mumbled and Jamie smiled with a giggle. "I haven't seen you for a pretty long time, huh?"

"Five months I think… What brings you here?"

"What always brings me here- it's December already!"

"No, I meant, what brings you here…" Jamie asked.

"Oh, I was just passing by. Had to see how my first believer was" He asked and winked at him. Jamie smiled at that comment- he loved the fact that Jack was giving him special treatment.

"Well, sorry but I have tons of work for now… I'll have something like an hour with you, but that's in half an hour. If I don't finish these dishes before Emily comes home, I'll have to sleep outside tonight…" Jamie said and laughed. Jack laughed with him.

"Well, If that happens let me know, so I won't freeze you to death" He teased.

"Yeah, So you won't be nipping at my nose…" Jamie teased back.

"I hate that expression…" Jack mumbled, leaning on his staff "I don't nip at people's noses!" He called, rolling his eyes.

"Jack, I still have these dishes, so unless you wanna help me…"

"Oh that's okay!" Jack called "That's your job! I'll go and… I'll go and see how's little Johnny's doing… Yeah! Haven't seen him in a while…" He called and went outside the kitchen while Jamie was laughing and starting to wash these dishes again.

Jack looked around the house and found the toddler asleep in his room. He had grown since the last time Jack saw him. He looked so relaxed, so calm. Jack also noticed the halo of dream sand which floated above the child's head, He was dreaming about his family. Jack smiled at the sight of the child, and left the room so Johnny won't wake up.

After Jack and Jamie sat talking, Jamie offered the winter spirit a place to stay for the night. Jack refused, claiming he had work to do. Jack went on his way, and started spreading the snow and frost around the small town.

The sun already shone, and most of the kids already went outside to play and have fun on Jack's snow day. The Bennett's weren't a part of this snow day, since the child was not still able to walk, yet Mrs. Bennett went outside with a baby carriage. Jack noticed them, but went on to the other children who were in the middle of a massive snowball fight.

"Okay, who needs ammunition?!" He called while creating snowballs on the floor. He was throwing snowballs at random children, laughing in joy.

Jack had to move to another place a few hours later, spreading the snow to other people. A guardian's job is not easy, and when you're also the winter spirit, you're always on the move. Jack arrived to Seattle a few hours later, freezing the whole place and covering with thick blanket of pure white snow.

He came back to Burgess the next day, in order to start another snowball fight. Jack loved Burgess. His life was here- his life as Jackson Overland, at least. He wanted to spend more time there, to make the children of the town happy. After all- they might be his sister's grand-grand-grand children.

Jack played with little Johnny for a while before the massive snow day he had planned for Burgess' population. He went outside and after spreading the fresh snow over yesterday's leftovers, he joined the children in another snowball fight, enjoying it all over again, time after time.

Jack started throwing random snowballs on random kids, running and laughing with the kids. He was having this kind of fun all the time, yet it never got boring. Jack loved hearing the laughs of the children and seeing them run and enjoy themselves. He felt that he found his destiny in life- making children happy.

"Aren't you too old for snow fights?" He heard a soft voice behind him. Jack turned around to find a girl looking at him with a teasing face. She had long, blonde hair and light green eyes, but the thing that drew his attention was the fact that she looked around sixteen.

Huh? But how can that be?

"Are… Are you talking to me?" Jack asked, suspicious.

"Of course no! I'm talking to myself!" She teased again.

"You can see me?!" He asked again, now amazed.

"Well, sure I am… Did you hit your head or something…?"

"You… You know who I am?" He asked.

"I've never seen you before, why?"

"But do you know who I am?"

"No, I do not." She said "Are you from here? How hard did you hit your head?"

"I didn't. I… I'm Jack Frost." He said and she remained silent.

"You're Jack Frost?" she asked, doubting his sanity.

"Yeah. That's who I am. You… You believe in me at that age…?" He asked, getting closer to her. When he stood closer to her he could sense another detail about her. She had no heartbeat. She wasn't human.

"What's wrong with you, man?" She asked, totally confused. Jack passed his hand through his hair, sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know you were a spirit…" He said and she narrowed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them wide in understanding and smiled at him.

"Okay, now I get it. You are Jack Frost. Nice to meet you!"

"The one and only! Sorry about earlier, I'm not used to meeting random spirits who tease me without even realizing who I am." He said and smiled his crooked smile "I've never seen you before, are you a new spirit?"

"Well, I guess you can say so…"

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen. I've become a spirit a year or so ago. And you?" She asked, smiling. The boy laughed at her answer.

"Well I'm not too old myself. Three-hundred years, a bit more." He said and she looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed from her reaction.

"Three-hundred years?!"

"You're funny! What's your name?" Jack asked.

"M… My name?" She asked

"Well yeah, Man In Moon gave you a name, right?"

"Sure he did! My name's Laura!"

"Laura? A bit boring, don't you think?"

"N… No. Laura is a great name!' She called, protesting.

"Gees… Someone's really touchy…" Jack mumbled, putting his hands in front of him. "Well anyway, what spirit are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll phrase that differently- You are the spirit of...?" He asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, Um, actually, I don't really know…" She said.

"Well, what's your super power?" He asked.

"Um… I run fast…"

"Define 'fast'." Jack said, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him and smiled deviously. The girl Ran away in a speed that was probably close to the speed of sound. She reached jack a few seconds later, with a bowl of fruits in her right hand. She held out the bowl towards jack.

"Apple?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- a table

"Apple?"

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Jack called "Hey, where did you get those?" He asked and pointed on the basket.

"From my house. You know, my previous house…" She said.

"You remember where you lived?" he asked and she nodded "Am I the only spirit who doesn't remember anything from her past?!"

"Probably" Laura said and smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and chat with you but I have a snowball fight to participate in." Jack said with his crooked smile.

"Oh, well, I don't really have anything to do so… maybe I could join you?" She asked.

"Didn't you say I'm too old for this?" Jack teased her.

"It seems that you really have fun doing this silly childish snowball fight…"

"Sure I do! After all, I'm the Guardian of fun!"

"The what?"

"The Guardian of fun!" He called again.

"Guardian? What do you guard exactly?" She asked, confused.

"You really are new at this…" Jack mumbled "I'm one of the five Guardians who guard the children in the world." He called, Sitting on his staff.

"From what? Meanwhile it seems that they need protection from you, Mr. Snowballs."

"Ever heard of the Boogeyman?" He asked and she smiled.

"The stalker who hides under beds?"

"Yeah! Well, fifteen years ago he tried to destroy the children's hopes, dreams, wonder and memories, but we destroyed him." He said proudly, getting off his staff and leaning on it.

"Good for you, I guess!" She called. "But weren't we supposed to join the snowball fight instead of talking?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. C'mon…" He started and turned around to find out that nobody was there. "Oh, damn it. It's finished already!"

"Too bad…" Laura mumbled. "Well, maybe if you're not busy, you could help me find out which spirit I am?" She asked.

"Sure. Well, what else can you do?" he asked, knowing that he had some free time.

"What else?" She asked "I think that's it"

"Running fast? That's it?" He asked. "Well, maybe you are the spirit of speed?"

"Maybe…" She mumbled. "I don't know. I don't understand anything."

"Well, welcome to the world of immortals, Laura. I'm sure you'll be fine." He said.

"Thanks. I'd better go now, I have things to do."

"Okay. Glad I could help you out." Jack said and grinned at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Jack." She said "Um, if you need something, I'll be here."

"Wow, um, thanks." He said.

"Bye!" she said and walked away. Strange girl… Jack thought to himself and looked at the moon.

"Why did you create her…?" Jack mumbled, looking at the sky which was about to get dark. Sure he knew Manny won't answer his question so he dropped the subject. "Well anyway, Wind! Take me to France!" The winter spirit called and flew off.

It was already dark when Jack arrived to France. He stood on the Eiffel Tower and watched as the city lights began to turn on. He stood like that for a few minutes, then started to fly above the city and spread the white snow on it. Jack began to spread frost on windows and to freeze ponds and lakes all over the country.

It went on like that for a few hours, until something stopped the winter spirit from doing his job. Jack lifted his face to the sky, noticing the bright northern lights.

North was summoning the Guardians.

"Hey Wind! Take me to the north pole!" He called and took off to the sky once again. If North summoned them, it means something was wrong.

Jack arrived to the north pole, and got into North's workshop. He walked to the globe room, and found there North, Sandy and Bunny.

"Jack!" North called "I'm glad you're here." The big man and the winter spirit shook hands.

"What's wrong? Why did you call us?" Jack asked, when suddenly Tooth broke into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, I've been in Africa, collecting some teeth…"

"That's okay. As long as you are here now." North said.

"Well? What's wrong, North?" Bunny asked.

"Actually, Sandy had summoned you all here. He came here and he was really upset."

"Sandy?" Tooth asked and the Sandman nodded.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked him. Sandy started flashing pictures above his head, and everyone else narrowed their eyes.

"Whoa, slow down a little bit, mate." Bunny said. Sandy took a deep breath and flashed an image above his head.

"Two triangles?" Tooth asked. Sandy shook his head.

"That's… a table." Jack claimed and everyone looked at him.

"A table?" Bunny asked.

"Well, yeah! These two triangles ate the legs and that line is the table!" Jack called and Sandy shook his head again. He changed the picture above his head.

"An apple?" Tooth asked and sandy nodded yes.

"You summoned us here… because of an apple? Bunny asked, slightly annoyed and sandy shook his head. He changed the picture above his head again.

"A book…?" Jack asked.

"The Twilight Saga!" Tooth called and the Sandman nodded yes and smiled.

"What? So you summoned us here because of this stupid series?" Bunny asked, irritated. Sandy shook his head once again.

"So what's the connection between this saga and a table…?" Jack asked.

"It's not a table!" Bunny and Tooth called at once.

"Okay okay… Then what is it?" Jack asked, putting his hands in front of him.

"I think I understand now." North said "Sandy, did you see vampires?" North asked and the small man nodded in agreement and put his thumbs up.

"Vampires? Aren't they… like… a myth?" Jack asked, doubting.

"Well yeah, just like we are." Bunny said.

"Okay, so you saw blood suckers?" Jack asked. "And that means…?"

"Usually there aren't too many of those. But it seems that they're increasing their quantity." North said and sandy shook his head in agreement.

"Well, good for them. A nice, big family. What do we have to do with it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing meanwhile, but if these creature start hurting kids, we'll have to destroy them." North said. The guardians shook their heads in agreement.

"Well okay, so can I go back to France now? I haven't finished my snow storm yet." Jack asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure. You can all go now. But be careful." North said and the Guardians returned to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Boo!

Jack was creating storms all over Europe at that night. When the sun went up, he decided to go back to Burgess. He was really connected to that place, and he liked visiting there.

"Snow day!" The young winter spirit called happily, dropping towards the small city. He started freezing roads and covering windows with layers of frost. After covering the whole city with some layers of ice, frost and snow, Jack created some snowball fights. Every snowball fight made him feel like a child. He liked that feeling, although he knew he could not be seen by any of the participants in these snow fights.

Not long after the winter spirit had finished playing with the kids, he sat down next to the pond. Jack was really connected to the pond, and he considered it as his home. The cool wind was blowing his hair; of course it never bothered him. Jack sat on the ground and drew pictures made of frost on the icy surface.

Jack sat like that for a while, and then started to take a walk around the pond. He looked at the icy surface once again, admiring its beauty. Suddenly, Jack froze in his place. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed a black powder on the frozen pond. The confused teen started to get closer to the powder only to find out that his suspects were right- on the thick ice layer, there was a pinch of nightmare sand.

The boy ducked down to get a better look at the sand. It was dark as the night sky, and the atmosphere around it was clearly negative. Suddenly Jack heard a movement behind him. He turned around, holding his staff in front of him as defense.

First there was silence. Jack continued to stand in a defensive position, until he heard the noise come from behind him. He turned around again, still in the same position.

"Who's there?!" Jack asked, still staying in the same position. He narrowed his eyes and walked slowly towards the place where he heard the sound. Suddenly he heard the same voice behind him, but now louder. The boy turned around to find two black horses made of nightmare sand.

The boy gasped loudly as the creatures stood in place, watching him. How can that be?! We destroyed them! Does that mean that Pitch is back once again? The boy thought to himself. The horses started to get closer to him, and Jack immediately shot a frost lightning towards them. They dodged the attack, galloping towards him.

He took off to the air, shooting another frozen blow at the creatures. He hit one, as the second dodged and took off as well. Jack immediately descended to the ground and hid under some trees which were planted a decade ago around the pond.

The black horse searched for him, knowing he's around but unable to see him. Jack took a deep breath, leaning on one of the trees. As he returned to watch at the sky, he noticed he couldn't find the horse.

As a sudden blast, Jack was pushed to the other side of the pond. He got up on his legs, panicking as he noticed the horse getting out of the avenue of trees. He shot at the fierce horse as it got destroyed and turned into a pile of nightmare sand.

"What the…?" Jack gasped.

"And you were underestimating my powers..." He heard a voice behind him and turned around, holding his staff in front of him. "Wow, put it down, Snowball. That's not the way to thank the person who just saved your butt"

"Laura?" Jack asked, getting his staff away from the blond girl who stood not far from him and was leaning on a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm always around" She said and he looked at her with narrow eyes "Okay you got me, I heard a noise so I came here. Sheesh, why are you so nervous suddenly?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because some nightmare horses were trying to kill me?"

"So that's what they are? Nightmare horses?" She asked, getting close to him.

"Yeah. These creatures were created by Pitch the last time we saw them…" Jack mumbled and got closer to the pile of nightmare sand. Laura followed him.

"You're talking about the Boogeyman right? So you think he's back?" She asked. Jack lifted some sand on his palm, letting it fall through his fingers back to the pile.

"I don't know. I have to inform the guardians."

"Who are they anyway?" Laura asked. Jack got up and stood in front of her.

"Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman ant the Tooth Fairy." He said and could almost see a sparkle in the girl's eyes. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… They were my childhood heroes. This is so cool!" She called and a smile spread on her lips.

"Just like every other kid in the world…" Jack mumbled. "Well, I really have to tell them, so I have to go." He said and rose a few feet above the ground "Oh, and Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know, for saving me" He said and winked at her. She smiled deviously.

"That's okay. After all, behind every successful man there's a woman" She said and winked back.

"Wait, what?" He asked, surprised.

"I'll see you around, Jack!" She called, laughing, and ran away. Jack laughed a fake laugh at her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He mumbled and smiled his crooked smile again before taking off to the North Pole.

"What now?!" Bunny called, arriving at the pole. "Weren't we here last night?! I have business you know, mate!" He scolded at North.

"Well, that was actually me, Bunny." Jack admitted. "And this is serious."

"What now? Werewolves?" Bunny asked and Tooth and Sandy came in.

"Well? Is something wrong?" Tooth asked.

"I got in a fight with two nightmare horses." Jack said and everyone stood quiet

"Nightmare horses…?" North asked and the winter spirit nodded in agreement. Tooth gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Jack, are you okay? Did you get injured?" She asked with a worried expression, started to fly around the boy to see if he had any marks on him.

"I'm fine, Tooth. Nothing to worry about." He calmed her down.

"Well, nothing to worry about apart from the fact that you saw nightmare horses!" Bunny called. "Didn't we destroy them?"

"Well, you did destroy Pitch in the Dark Ages, and he managed to come back. So why wouldn't he come back now?" Jack asked.

"You think Pitch is behind this?" North asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone else who can control nightmare sand." Jack said and leaned on his staff.

"Well, you know what I think? I think that something is seriously wrong in the last few days. First the blood suckers and now Pitch?" Bunny asked. Suddenly the room was filled with bright, blue light. North smiled and looked upwards to see the huge, white moon.

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask Manny about that." North said. The five guardians stood in circle and waited for the moon to rise just upon their heads.

"Hey Jack, isn't that the first time Man in Moon talks to you?" Tooth asked.

"Actually it's the second time. The first time was when he made me immortal and told me my name." Jack said, looking at the moon, excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The plan

Jack stood still and waited for the conversation to begin. He was excited to see how things worked between the Guardians and MiM, also he felt nervous since he could never actually communicate with him.

"Manny, what is the news?" North asked. A giant shadow appeared on the floor. Jack watched it carefully as it took the shape of the Boogeyman. "Looks like Jack was right. Pitch's back."

"But how can that be?!" Bunny called. "It's the second time he comes back! How do you destroy that b***?!"

"You don't." Jack said and drew the attention to him "He told us himself, 'there will always be fear'. The only thing we can do is to stop him every time he tries to pull something."

"So, he's back again. Thank you for informing us, old friend." North said and the shadow disappeared. "We'll have to confront him again."

"So we're going to search for him now, or we'll wait for him to show himself?" Tooth asked.

"I think we should search for him. He had already attacked Jack. We need to strike him before he strikes us!" Bunnymund called.

"I think we shouldn't. I mean, he might have planned this. He did not attack Jack for nothing. It's probably a trap." Tooth said and her fairies agreed with her.

"The guy obviously wants revenge on Jack. Without him, he could've won. This is why Jack was attacked. Not because of a trap." Bunny claimed.

"I don't think they tried to kill me." Jack said "There were only two horses. Don't you think it's weird? If he tried to kill me he could've sent more of these horses."

"But what if he's weak?" North asked. "Maybe he could only send two of them?"

"Please, if he was weak he would be trying to hide until he gained the power to seriously attack. He sent the horses 'cause he wanted to draw our attention to him." Jack said. Sandy agreed.

"Okay, so he wants attention. What are we going to do about it?" Bunny asked. "You're right, when you look at it that way it does seem like a trap."

"We should ignore him." Tooth said "Guys, if he was trying to draw our attention, we shouldn't react right?"

"You know what I think? I think we should keep an eye on him and continue with our life. I mean, if he's trying to draw our attention to him, he probably wants to draw it from something else. I'll be watching him, I spend most of the time around the world anyway." Jack said and smiled his crooked smile once again. Sandy agreed once again and so did tooth and the fairies.

"Well okay, we got our decision." North said.

"But, if he wants do draw his attention to him, what is he trying to draw our attention from...?" Bunny asked. Tooth's eyes widened.

"The Tooth Palace!" She called and her fairies flew off immediately.

"The Warren!"

"Wait!" North called. "This is for you so we can talk to each other. We can't come here and use the northern lights every time we need to say something." He said and gave every guardian a small box.

"What's that?" Tooth asked and North smiled.

"Open it!" He called. Tooth opened her box to find a purple smart phone. "A cell-phone? Wow! That's cool! Thanks North!"

"I made these in my toy factory. It's only for our communication." North said, smiling proudly. Bunny opened his to find a green phone. Sandy got a yellow one, Jack got a blue one and North made himself a red one.

"Cool gift, North!" Jack called "Wait a second, did you just give me a gift? Weren't I on naughty list?" He teased.

"I can take it back if you want..."

"Wow! Don't you know there's no taking back a gift?" He said.

"I really have to go. Jack we're trusting you to put an eye on Pitch!" The Tooth Fairy called and flew off. Bunnymund waved goodbye and jumped into the hole in the floor, which closed after him. Sandy waved goodbye as well and went out of the workshop with Jack. The two spirits headed to different directions.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jack came back to Burgess after that meeting. He sat on one of the roofs of the city and watched as the night sky filled with golden sand. He watched as the lights from the house's windows were turned off, leaving the city in silence.

When he noticed that everything was peaceful, he moved towards Asia to spread the winter in there. Since he noticed nothing strange or different, he just did his job- spread the winter over the countries.

Jack loved attention. The Guardians gave him the responsibility to watch after Pitch, and they counted on him to do it. This really motivated the winter spirit, since he wanted to prove them that he could be responsible and trusted.

Jack decided to go back to Burgess again. He stood on one of the taller buildings of the town he was currently in, and called out "Wind! Take me home!"

When the sun started to rise, Jack was already in Burgess. He sure was spending more time than usual in this town in the last few days. Was that because Laura was there? Something about her felt different to him. She was somehow related to something, deep in the back of his mind. He couldn't put a finger on it, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Frosty Paintball Fight.

Jack was looking for something to do in the small town. It has been a week since he last saw Laura, but he wasn't actually looking for her. He knew she'd be somewhere around there, probably trying to find out more about herself. Jack was actually looking for some children to play with.

The time was eleven A.M and the winter spirit decided to create a snow day. He waited for that time since it was the perfect opportunity to get the kids outside- it was Monday. The children were in school, which means they were out of the house and he could close school for the rest of the day.

Jack started to make his plan into action as he spread the snow around the small town. It was already eleven thirty, though the children were still at school. Jack was sure they'd be released outside! He sat on the statue next to the road where he and Jamie were sliding and having fun 15 yeas ago.

"Dammit..." He mumbled to himself and threw a snowball in front of him, to the frosted road.

"The Guardian of children? Swearing?" He heard a voice next to him and turned around to see Laura standing next to him.

"I'm the Guardian of fun, not children..." He mumbled and got up on his legs.

"Well then why are you so upset?" She asked, her green eyes shining at him.

"Everyone's at school. A total waste of time..." He mumbled.

"You know, children need to study..." She said.

"I was talking about me."

"Oh, well you have all the time that you need. You're immortal." She said, with green shining eyes again and a big smile.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" He asked her. She smiled wider than before.

"Oh nothing, woke up on the right side of the bed I guess."

"You have a bed?" He asked, confused a bit.

"N... No that was just an expression. What reminds me- shouldn't you be one too?"

"I hate that expression. Don't mention it ever again." He said and leaned on the statue.

"Wow, you're really grumpy today, huh?" She asked.

"I just wanted to have a snow day..." He mumbled.

"You know what? You're gonna get one. Come with me." She said and pulled him towards the avenue of tees where they met the last time he saw her.

They waked for fifteen minutes until they got to the pond. Jack was confused but he continued to walk with her. When they got to the pond finally, the winter spirit leaned on his staff and lifted an eyebrow at her. "Well? Now what?" He was still depressed but now he calmed down a bit and got curious about what were they going to do.

"Have you ever played paintball?" She asked and deviously smiled at him.

"I've heard about it, but I don't really know how to play. Why?" The boy asked.

"I'm gonna teach you, and we'll be playing it 'Frost style'." She said.

"Um, I don't know... Are you sure about that?"

"C'mon! You're the Guardian of fun right? Well this is fun!"

"Well, okay. Let's try this." He said and excitement filled her eyes.

"Awesome! Okay, I need you to create some shelters made of ice. I mean, like huge poles and some walls. You know, things you can hide behind them, things you can climb on..." She said and he smiled "Can you?"

"Can I?" He asked and knocked his staff hardly on the iced pond. Four big poles rose from the ground in different places on the small pond. Jack used his staff and created some walls and some snow hills which he covered in frost. He stood next to his creation, raising an eyebrow at Laura and watched as she scanned the surface with amazed eyes.

"Whoa, that's great!" She called.

"Well? What's next?"

"Okay, now here are the rules: We need to hit each other with snowballs. The last one stands wins." She said and Jack looked at her, unsatisfied.

"Totally not a fair game. You're too fast." He claimed, annoyed. He liked being the one who was the champion in snow fights, and now he had a real challenge.

"No powers allowed. I don't run fast and you don't use your popsicle stick."

"It's a staff!"

"It looks like a popsicle stick to me."

"No it's not a popsicle stick! It's my staff!"He called. "It's too awesome to be called a popsicle stick." He claimed.

"Okay... Moving on... Anyway, you need to hit me, I need to hit you. Mostly this game is for more than two participants but we'll play it that way." She said and he hit her with a snowball. "We haven't started yet..." She said and face palmed.

"I know, I just wanted to see you get a snowball in the face." He said, smiling and tossing another snowball in his hand.

"So you wanna play it that way..." She mumbled to herself and ran towards the other side of the pond. "Ready, snowboy?"

"Ready, Blondie!"

"Don't call me that." She said with a disturbed expression on her face. Jack laughed from her expression and started tossing snowballs at her. She hid behind one of the walls whose height was about fur feet and ducked to pick up some snow and turn it into a white ball "Hey Jack! Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!" He called back at her.

"Stop creating snowballs with your powers! You have to make them or it won't be fair!" She called.

"Oh, didn't notice that. Sorry." He said and she got up, throwing the snowball she had just created at his direction. He moved quickly aside as the snowball approached him.

"Wow, Strong arms you got there!" He called at her. She was about 20 feet away from him. He hid behind one of the poles and started creating a snowball as another one of Laura's balls hit the pole. He created the snowball and threw it at her direction. She ducked as she was making another ball to shoot at the boy. During the whole game the two teenagers were laughing and shouting at each other.

They were playing for an hour or so, when finally Jack hit the girl who was running, now in normal speed, to find a new shelter as he broke down the pole she was hiding behind.

"Ha! I won!" He called as she cleaned her light green sweater from the blast of snow.

"Okay, you won... But I totally let you win!" She called, laughing.

"No you didn't! I won fair and square!" He called in a childish way and they both laughed. She lay down on the snow beneath her feet and he got close to her and sat beside her.

"Well, that was actually really fun." He admitted.

"Told ya so. I'm fun, don't be surprised." She said proudly and closed her eyes. There was silence for a few minutes, and Jack broke it as he started to talk.

"Thanks Laura." He said and she opened one eye at him. The green eyed girl watched him carefully as he continued to talk. "Sometimes when I get lonely I become really upset, so thanks for keeping me company." He admitted with a small smile on his face. Jack was the type of guys who really appreciated company.

"You're welcome Jack. I had fun, too. And it's not like I have something better to do with my long... long... free time." She admitted, smiling. He smiled back at her. They continued to sit like that for another minute "Um... Jack?" She was the one who broke the silence this time.

"Yes?" He asked, curious what the girl had to say. He could feel the tension which was in her stomach.

"Are we... Are we friends now?" She asked, opening her eyes and getting up to a sitting position.

"Hmm... I don't know..." He said. "Are we gonna play another game of frosty paintball?" He asked, smiling his crooked smile at her. She smiled back, happiness in her eyes.

"Sure" She said. She never had a friend like Jack. At least, not a friend who was a boy. Something deep inside of her told her to be his friend, and it made her happy to know the mission she set up to herself was accomplished.

She was a friend of Jack Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Swimming

Two weeks had passed, and Jack was spending his free time constantly with Laura. He enjoyed being with her, she was really talkative and she laughed about his jokes. Jack really felt a strong connection to the girl, and he used the excuse of global warming to go meet her more recently.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked, creating a snowball as he walked and kicked it upwards to catch it in his hand "You wanna go swimming? Didn't you notice how cold it is outside?"

"I did, but the temperature in the closed pool is pretty high so it's fun!" She called, walking next to the boy.

"Wow, I haven't gone swimming for more than 300 years... That must be fun..." He mumbled to himself and tried to imagine how it might feel to swim inside water. The winter spirit's first and last touch with water was when he was reborn, and he was in too much panic to get to know the feeling.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, curious about the boy.

"I'm too cold to touch water. When I touch water it freezes."

"Wow... Well maybe we could somehow make you swim..." She mumbled to herself. "You know what? Never mind. I'll go swimming next time. What do you wanna do?"

"No, don't change your plans because of me. That's fine, I can sit and watch you swim or wait for you outside the swimming pool area..."

"No, I insist we'll do something together."

"And I insist we'd go swimming." Jack said and the two teenagers laughed. "You know what? I think my break time is over. You go swimming and I'll go spread some snow." The boy said, smiling.

"Okay, but let's meet in two hours next to the pond."

"Okay." The boy said and waved to her "Bye!" He called and she waved back. He took off to spread the snow as the girl disappeared out of sight.

Laura got closer to her home as she drew distance from the pond. The pond was now their new hanging-out area, since no one was there and Jack was going there occasionally. She took out a key of the front pocket of her jeans and opened the front door.

Her mother was in the kitchen when the girl came in. Laura closed the door behind her and went towards her bedroom.

"Mom, I'm going to the city's public pool! I'll be back in about two hours!" She called, walking upstairs.

"Okay sweetie. Be careful and don't get sick! It's freezing out there!" Her mother called back, continuing with her cooking. Laura giggled at her reaction and closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

She changed her clothes to her swimsuit and above it she put a layer of thick clothes to keep her warm. The girl packed her bag and took it downstairs.

"Honey, don't you want to eat something before you go?"

"Mom, it's not healthy to eat before swimming." She mumbled and got out of the house "Bye!" She called and closed the door. The girl loved swimming, and she usually went to the swimming pool twice a week.

As she walked, Laura couldn't stop thinking about what Jack had told her. She felt sorry for him, she loved swimming and she wanted Jack to enjoy it as well. Maybe one day they'll find a way for him to enjoy the sport as well.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"I know, I'm a bit late! But it's not too late to have fun!" Jack called to the people of Spain, as if they could hear him. He laughed and started to spread the snow once again. Jack did pretty much the same thing over and over again, but he loved his job and he didn't really mind.

Jack was flying around the city randomly and freezing everything that got in his way. Well, until his cell-phone rang. At first, he didn't realize it was his cell phone, since he wasn't used to the fact that he had a phone. Yet, two seconds later he realized it was his phone. The boy took the device out of his sweater's front pocket and answered it.

"Uh... Hello?" He asked. He had never really used a phone, but he saw other people using it and he imitated their behavior.

"Jack?" It was bunny's voice.

"Oh, hi bunny!"

"Jack, we're all in the North Pole. Looks like trouble." Jack sighed.

"Again? Bunny, it's the third time this month!"

"Just get over here, you bloody show pony!" He called and hung up.

"O... Kay..." Jack mumbled. "How do you turn off that thing? Well, maybe Laura can teach me how to use this stupid device..." He mumbled and called the wind once again "Hey wind! Take me to the North Pole!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Laura was at the swimming pool, racing against time. She stood on the edge of the pool, waiting for the whistle.

"Are you ready?" A boy asked her, holding a stopper in his right hand. The girl nodded to him as a yes and he smiled lightly. "On your marks..." He started and she breathed deeply. "Get set..." He continued as she was ready to jump. "Go!" He called and pressed the button on the stopper.

The girl jumped into the pool, swimming towards the other side of it. The boy ran after her and he reached the end of the pool just a second before her. She took a deep breath and passed her hand through her hair, moving it back and out of her face.

"How was I?" Se asked, gasping. The boy smiled.

"It's a new record!" He called joyfully as she laughed.

"Awesome! Thanks Jay!" She called and looked at her waterproof watch "Well, better go home now..."

"So early today?"

"Yeah, I have company. Gotta be on time..." She said and pulled a smile.

"Wow, don't tell me you have a date!" The boy called, laughing. He knew her since 7th grade, and the two of them were really good friends. Friends? More like brother and sister.

"No, not a date. I'm meeting a friend." She said, getting out of the pool and walking towards her stuff.

"Somebody I know?" Jason, the boy, asked. The girl actually had no idea how to answer that question.

"Um, I don't think so." She said "Well, I really have to go. See ya at school!" She called as she put on her sweater and got out of the building.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jack arrived to the North Pole and got inside North's workshop. In the globe room there were North, Sandy and Tooth.

"Jack!" Tooth called. "Now we need to wait for Bunny and we can start!" She called.

"C'mon guys, it's the third time this month!" Jack called.

"I know, but we wouldn't have called you if it wasn't necessary..." North said. Jack sighed heavily and took a seat next to Sandy. A few minutes later, Bunny joined the group and they started their conversation.

"Well? What's wrong this time?" Jack asked.

"The Globe." North said. The Guardians looked at the globe. The shiny yellow lights were still on, shining as bright as always.

"What's the problem?" Bunny asked. "They're still on."

"North please don't tell me you were messing with us, I have a meeting in half an hour!" Jack called, losing his patience.

"A meeting?" Tooth asked. "With whom?"

"Oh, haven't told you yet. I met a new spirit. She is a real novice and I got friends with her so now I hang out with her sometimes." Jack said.

"Focus!" North called as a yeti entered the room with a list.

"Oh, hi Phil!" Jack called and leaned on his staff. Phil gave North the list and left the room, giving Jack a stare. North examined the list, horror in his eyes.

"North?" Tooth asked and flew over to him. She looked at the list and gasped in shock as she realized what was written on it.

"Tooth?" Jack asked, confused and suspicious.

"400 children had died in the last month all around the world." North mumbled.

"What?!" Jack and Bunny called as Sandy made a shocked face.

"Is that because of the blood suckers?" Bunny asked and Tooth nodded yes.

"400 children had died, and thousands had lost a relative." North said and closed his eyes in sorrow. "Losing a relative is such a tough experience, it will most likely make these children lose their belief in the guardians forever..." He mumbled and put the list aside. The Guardians were still in shock about the situation, but soon enough started to plan ideas in order to protect the rest of the world. After an hour or so they decided how to act.

"We'll hunt them." North said. "We have no choice. Our job is to protect the children,

and this is what we'll do."

"But how will we find these blood suckers?" Bunny asked.

"I have an idea." Tooth said, petty proud with the idea that popped in her head. "My fairies will watch the world and alert us if anything serious happens." She said.

"I could also send some elves or yetis so you'll still be able to collect teeth." North said, agreeing.

"Well, looks like we have a plan." Jack said.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The guardians spread around the world with their helpers, in order to watch over the kids. Jack really needed to go back to Russia to spread the snow there; his vacation was far too long. Tooth watched over Burgess as Jack asked her to, Bunny watched over Africa, Sandy over South America and North over Asia. The plan was simple- if you catch a vampire in a human house, you kill him.

Jack was spreading the snow for hours above Russia, wondering about too many things at the same time. Why is Pitch so quiet suddenly? Will they really just go and kill vampires? Will Laura be mad since he disappeared and haven't met her next to the pond? As he was wondering, he notices the little tooth fairies as they kept guarding the street like they were an army. A huge army of tooth fairies.

And then came the news. Jack's phone rang. Jack knew it was a bad sign, and he answered the phone immediately. "Tooth?"

"Jack! You have to get over here right this second!" She sounded horrified.

"Calm down, Tooth. What's wrong?!"

"There's..." She couldn't tell him this. She just couldn't. But she had to, and so she did. "There's a vampire at the Bennett's!" She called.

Jack went silent. Agony, fear and anger filled his body.

"Get him. And wait for me." Jack mumbled into the phone in a low, dark voice. "This blood sucker had picked the wrong house to get into."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Truth

"Get him. And wait for me." Jack mumbled into the phone with a low, dark voice. "This blood sucker had picked the wrong house to get into." The boy called and immediately flew away towards Burgess. He called Bunny while flying and asked him to get to Jamie's house, since he was closer to the spot.

Jack felt his stomach turning around as he got closer and closer to Burgess. He was afraid the vampire will hurt Jamie and his family. He was afraid he'll get there too late. He was afraid Tooth and Bunny will get too late, or will get hurt. But most of all, Jack was afraid he'll never see Jamie's family again.

Jack arrived to Burgess forty minutes later. This was very fast considering he was in Russia. He got to Jamie's house and tried to open the door, but in vain- it was locked. Jack flew over to the kitchen window and opened it. The winter spirit opened it and got inside the house.

"Tooth?!" He called "Bunny?!" He called again, and then heard growling from the couple's bedroom. Jack quickly ran towards the room, his staff in his hands. He was ready for the worse.

Jack got inside, kicking the door with his leg. He could see Tooth and Bunny, holding the figure's hands tightly. The figure, she looked familiar, but he couldn't see her face since she looked down and her long blonde hair covering her face. Jamie Bennett stood close to them, looking confused and worried to death.

"Jack!" Tooth called and the figure lifted her head to look at the boy. Jack looked in shock at the blonde girl with the light green eyes. How could the boy be so blind? She had the speed and the good looks, as well as the pale skin and the sharp senses.

"Laura?" Jack asked, still feeling all these feelings; fright, anger, confusion, sorrow, betrayal and pain. He was angry at Laura, he was angry at Manny who haven't told him this whole thing was a lie, but most of all- he was mad at himself.

"J... Jack..." She mumbled quietly. Jack could see her messed hair, the bruises on her arms and legs, and he could see the wet, red eyes. She was crying.

"Do you know her?!" Bunny asked, confused. The girl was on her knees, held up by the two guardians.

"You... You lied to me." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I thought I could trust you." He said. The 'so called' spirit looked at him with terrible sorrow.

"Jack I'm sorry..." She said and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"I... I don't know... It's just that I saw you playing with the kids and you looked so happy... Something in my heart told me that maybe you could make me happy as well. I mean, I have friends and they're fun but... We don't have this kind of fun. Children's fun." She explained. "And then when I realized who you were you thought I'm a spirit. I knew that if I told you who I really am you won't wanna be related to me in any way so I played along." She said and the tears were already down on her cheeks. She took a deep breath "I never intended to do any harm, Jack. I swear. I just wanted to be your friend. Something inside of me told me to be your friend."

"B***." Bunny said, grabbing her arm tighter. She closed her eyes tight in pain. "If you didn't wanna to do any harm, then what are you doing here?" Bunny asked. Jack knew what she was doing here. She was a threat to Jamie and his family.

"Jack what is going on?!" Jamie asked, totally confused.

"Don't you get it, Jamie?" Jack asked. "She's a vampire."

"She's what?" He asked. "Very funny Jack! This joke is so childish, even for you!" He called and pointed on the white-haired boy.

"He's not lying..." The girl mumbled under her breath. Jamie looked at her, frightened. "I couldn't tell you that I was dead... Sorry..." She said, closing her eyes. Now Jack was really confused.

"Wait... Do you know each other...?" He asked.

"Jack..." The vampire mumbled. "There's something else I haven't told you..." She looked at him as he waited for her to tell him. "My name's not Laura." She said. "I made that up. It was the first name that popped into my head." She said and they heard a cry coming from another room. Jamie jumped on his feet and walked away to the baby's room.

"You know what?" Jack asked her. The girl waited for him to scream at her and ruin the friendship between them. "Now tell me who you really are. As if I don't know you at all." He said, since he got confused by all the information that he received in the last few minutes. He didn't want to be angry at the girl, he learned to like her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"May I get up please?" She asked and looked up, on Bunnymund and Tooth. Bunny looked at her, then on Tooth and eventually on Jack. "Please?"

"Don't you pull any tricks, you blood sucker." He told her and left her arm. Tooth did not leave her other arm, still afraid of any tricks the girl might have had in mind. The girl got up and rubbed the mark on her wrist.

"Okay. So I'll start from the beginning." She said and wiped the tears off her face with her free arm. "My name is Sophie. And I'm a vampire. I got bitten a year or so ago. I don't like hurting people, but sometimes I had no choice. Lately I found a way to survive without hurting any live creature." She said and paused. "I'll never kill people, Jack." She said and looked into his blue eyes.

Jack now realized where he knew her from. He was shocked, and barely could say the words he tried so hard to say.

"You... You are Sophie Bennett...?" He asked, hoping he was wrong but deep inside he knew he was right. Her name, her appearance, and the fact she was in Jamie's apartment. It cannot be a coincident.

"Do... Do you know who I am?" She asked. It was her turn to be confused. Jack sighed in shock. Bunny looked at the boy, confused as well.

"Wait a minute, mate. You wanna tell me this is the Ankle Biter?!"

"The Ankle what?" Sophie asked, confused. "Did I bite someone's ankle?"

"I'm confused, Jack..." Tooth admitted, leaving Sophie's hand. Sophie looked at the bruises and put a little of her spit on them. A few seconds later, the bruises were already gone, as if they had never been there. Jack looked at the sight of her hand, amazed.

"Yeah, me too. But now I'm starting to understand what's happening here. Sophie, When you were young the Boogeyman attacked."

"Yeah, you told me that story already."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you that once, we- the guardians, were in a child's house and North dropped a snow globe and..."

"Snow globe?" The girl asked, interrupting him.

"A portal." He explained. "Well, he dropped it and a little two-year old girl found it." He said and smiled a little smile. "Without understanding, she used it and found herself in Bunny's Warren. This girl helped us paint some Easter eggs and actually, she did a lot of mess..." He said and giggled. His mood changed very fast, since he realized the huge misunderstanding they were stuck in. "She couldn't see me, since she didn't believe in my existence, but her brother could. He was the first one to see me, and that's why his family is so important to me, and this is the reason we all flew in here the second we thought he was in danger." He said.

"I was in the Warren? The Easter Bunny's Warren?" She asked and jack smiled "Why can't I remember any of this?"

"You were two, Sophie." Tooth said "But... If you want, I can remind you. I have all your baby teeth in my palace." She said as Jamie came back, with the baby in his arms.

"Okay, I'm back. Now can anyone explain to me what's going on? What do you mean by 'a vampire'?" The man asked.

"I don't have much to explain. I was heading home from a party when someone kidnapped me. I don't remember much from that night, but I remember that I was put in a truck or something. Then I've heard the driver talking to the one that kidnapped me, and the driver got out of the truck. And I remember a burn in my neck, it felt like I was burned alive, and it spread through my body. I was screaming and a few minutes later I passed out. The last thing I remember was their sharp veins, so I realized I was a vampire. When I woke up it was something like 2 a.m so nobody noticed anything." She finished and it could be seen that she didn't feel comfortable taking abut that incident.

"And you thought I'd never find out that my sister's not growing up?"

"I don't know... I just couldn't tell you that..." Jamie looked at her with shock and hugged her. He was a caring big brother and it seemed that he trusted her and wasn't afraid at all. Well, he loved her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sophie sat on her brother's front stairs and watched the night sky. Everyone was inside except Jack; he decided he should have a talk with the girl.

"Um, may I sit down?" He asked her as she noticed his presence. She smiled and he took that as a yes. The two teens were sitting next to each other.

"Jack, I'm really sorry..." She mumbled "I never intended to lie to you like that..."

"That's okay, I would've tricked myself too if I were in your shoes. I mean, I'm awesome!" He called and they laughed.

"Thanks, Jack..." She said. She was afraid she'd lose the boy's trust. She really felt strong affection towards the boy. "J... Jack?" She asked the boy and he turned to look at her. "Do you think the Tooth Fairy can show me my memories?" She asked.

"I'm sure, Lau..." He started and corrected himself "...Sophie. Sorry, gotta get used to this." He said and she half-smiled at him. "I still can't believe it's you... I remember you were so small and... Now you are seventeen..." He mumbled and smiled softly at her. She smiled back. He looked down and saw her torn Jeans and the small cuts on her knees. "I'm sorry if they hurt you..." He said.

"That's okay, I guess I deserved that. With all the lies and stuff..." She said.

"Yeah, but it feels good now that we all know the truth right?"

"Yeah, since you don't reject me..."

"Hey... Soph... You are my friend. No matter what's your name or what you are." He said and a huge smile spread on Sophie's face. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "Oh, by the way, you don't... you don't drink spirit's blood, right?" He teased and her face became red, from embarrassment and anger.

"Now you're just being evil!"

"I know, I know... But seriously, do you?" He asked and she laughed.

"Jack can we discuss it later? I'll tell you everything this time, I promise." She said.

"So do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Jack..."

And what does human blood taste like?"

"Jack!"

"Alright, alright... Sheesh... No matter what's your name, you still are a buzz killer." He said and laughed. She pulled a face at him and smiled softly. She was glad she didn't have to hide anymore.

Or, that's at least what she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Fangs

"C'mon, tell me. I'm curious!"

"Okay okay, I'll tell you everything you wanna know. You just have to ask me questions and I promise I'll tell you the answers." The blond girl said, smiling. She and Jack sat on the roof of her house.

"Awesome. Okay, first question- Do you sleep in a coffin?" The boy asked, grinning. The girl smiled back.

"I usually don't sleep, but if I did, I'd find myself a better thing to sleep on than a coffin." she said, smiling. For the first time she felt comfortable talking about her new self with other people.

"Oh, cool. Next question! You said you've found a way to survive without killing people. I'd love to hear it!" He called, grinning again.

"Well, vampires drink only human blood- not animal blood as it said in some movies. So I realized that I can steal some blood donations from the local hospital. I know, that's theft, But that's better than attacking innocent people, isn't it?"

"I guess so..." mumbled the boy. "Next question!"

"How many questions do you have?" She asked, wondering. The boy laughed.

"I'm curious. And you can't blame me, I didn't know anything about you." He said. She faked a crooked smile and Jack smiled at her in order to make her feel better. "Next question! Do you drink spirit's blood?"

"I don't know, wanna check?" She teased and the boy looked disturbed.

"You wouldn't dare!" He called.

"Wanna check that too?" She asked and they both laughed.

"Okay, let's continue! Show me your teeth." He said, grinning.

"They're called 'fangs and no." She said.

"You said you'll answer any request!"

"Question. I said question."

"C'mon Soph! What's your problem?"

"I don't wanna show you, that's the problem."

"I show you my abilities, why are you hiding yours?" He asked.

"That's not the same. You're proud of what you are."

"Aren't you?" He asked.

"What do I have to be proud about? I'm a monster."

"No you're not! Sophie you're special. Look at you- you've found a way to survive without killing people. You mustn't be embarrassed about yourself." He said.

"Thanks Jack..." She mumbled.

"Hey, if we're already here, maybe you could give me a tour in your room?"

"Uh, my room?" She asked. "Okay. But I have to warn you- I stole Jamie's room." She said and gigged.

"Okay, let's go." He said and they got off the roof. Sophie unlocked the door and the two got inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called and put her bag on the dining table.

"Soph, did you ditch school again?" They heard a voice from upstairs.

"You go to school?" Jack asked her.

"Maybe I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I can't be educated, right?" She teased quietly, so only Jack who stood next to her could hear that. "Besides, my parents don't know what I am so I have to act normal." She continued. "Nah, a few teachers were absent so we were sent home!" She called.

"Okay..." She heard her mother calling. Jack and Sophie went upstairs to her room.

When Jack got into her room he could notice the changes in the room. There was a bed, just where Jamie's bed was, but it wasn't the same bed. In front of the bed, next to the wall, there were no toys anymore. Instead of that there was a big TV on the wall. Between that wall and the wall with the window, there was a wooden desk with a laptop and a mug which contained a few pencils and pens. Between the wall of the bed and the wall with the door was a closet. The walls were colored in light blue color and they had bird drawings on some of them.

"Wow… You really did change this room…" He said. "It's really pretty, though." He said and smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks." She said and sat on her bed.

"Now, c'mon, show me your fangs!" he called.

"Not that again, Jack…" She mumbled.

"You know what I think? What will happen if someone will be attacked and we'll have to fight the attacker? You'll take these fangs out and I'll be distracted! So you'd better show me now. It's for our safety…" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder and nodding. She sighed.

"Why would someone attack somebody and we'll have to protect him?" She asked.

"Pitch's back." He said.

"The… The Boogeyman?"

"Yeah. Meanwhile he's quiet, but who knows what he has in his sleeve…" Jack said. "You see? You have to show me!" He called and grinned. She sighed.

"Fine. But one time and that's it." She said and the boy nodded, still grinning. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her mouth, two big and white fangs came out. They looked sharp like a kitchen knife and their length was about 2cm. He could also notice that her light green eyes had become golden and veins were pulsing under her eyes ready to fight or feed. Jack jumped from the sight of her but a few seconds later started to laugh.

"That's awesome!"

"Awesome? This thing is meant to kill."

"Who cares?! They're awesome " The boy called. "Man, Tooth's gonna love this!" He called once again. Sophie sighed and inserted her fangs back into her gums. "Hey, why did you vanish them?"

"It's not a game, Jack. That's serious." She called, crossing her arms. He laughed.

"You see this?" He asked and pointed on his staff. "This is a weapon too. But look what I can do with it!" He called and jumped to sit on his staff. He got off it and started twirling it I his hand.

"That's why I call you an irresponsible..." She started talking and Jack shot a frozen blast of ice towards her ceiling. "Jack!" She called as it hit the ceiling and turned into snowflakes. Jack sat on the chair next to the desk, laughing.

"See? You need to stop being so serious all the time." Well, that didn't calm her…

"Way to go, Jack. I have parquet! Well, guess what'll happen to it when the snow melts, and guess who'll have to clean this up." She said, sighing.

"Relax, your precious flooring will be fine… You won't have to mop anything…"

"I was talking about you, Frosty." She said.

"W… What?"

"C'mon, go get a mop." She said, pointing at the door. Jack sighed.

"Okay, but don't blame me if your mom sees a flying mop in the house…" He said and began walking towards the door. Sophie caught his sleeve.

"I'll bring it. Stay here." She said and got off the bed. "Don't pull anything up." She said and jack grinned.

"Me? Pulling anything up?" He asked innocently, marking a halo above his head with his finger. The girl sighed and walked out of the room as the winter spirit giggled.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After Jack's little visit in Sophie's house, He decided to go visit his fellow guardians. He had some free time and he really wanted to see Tooth's expression when he told her about Sophie's fangs.

He reached the tooth palace in a few hours, since he had no snow globe and had to fly all the way to South Asia by himself. When he reached the place he was greeted by the little fairies that flew towards him and were twittering something in their language.

"Hey girls!" He called and they continued to squeak. One little fairy flew towards him, pushing the others and sitting on his shoulder. "Hey Baby Tooth!" He called and she greeted him along with all the other fairies who continued to chat with him. They really did love him.

"Hey, can someone show me where Tooth is?" He asked and the fairies flew off towards their leader. Jack flew after them until reaching the center of the Tooth Palace. He could see Tooth, twirling around and giving orders to the fairies.

"San Francisco, sector 4! Moscow, sector 6!" She threw sentences in the air as Jack approached her from behind.

"What about me?" He teased with half a smile and turned to the boy.

"San Diego, Sector 9!" She called and turned around, continuing sentences into the air as her little fairies flew to different directions.

"Huh?" He asked as she froze.

"Oh, Jack!" She turned around, smiling. "Sorry! I'm so busy that I…"

"That's okay. And what do you mean by 'busy'? So busy that you don't wanna hear the awesome information I just got?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm really short in time, so unless this is something related to teeth…"

"Well, what a coincidence, it is related to teeth." He said. "Sophie's teeth, to be exact." He said and the woman's face turned pale.

"Girls, take my place until I come back, okay?" She asked as the little fairies continued working. Tooth stood in front of the boy. Suddenly she pulled his neck towards her, fingering it.

"What the… Tooth!" He called and she left his neck.

"Sorry, just making sure…" She mumbled, smiling.

"I tell you, you can trust her. That's Sophie! I thought you 'love her'!" He called, quoting her.

"I know, I know, I'm just being paranoid…" She mumbled.

"I promise you there's nothing to worry about." He said and the two of them walked into a room in the palace.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Sophie!"

"What?!"

"We're out of milk, honey!"

"But, mom! I have tons of homework to do!"

"No you don't, you had no school today!" Her mom called and The girl sighed.

"S***." She mumbled and took her phone and wallet in her hand. She got down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Here." Her mother said and gave her the money. "Come back before it gets dark."

"I can't control the sun mom." She teased and got out of a house with a smile.

Sophie was walking for a few blocks until she reached the convenience store. She bought the milk and started to walk home with thoughts in her mind. Why did Jack hang out with her so much? Because of the fact she was Jamie's sister? Because she was a friendly vampire? As she walked she suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm. She turned around to see a red haired boy with wide, golden eyes.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" She asked, suspicious.

"No, but I can help you." He said and she could clearly notice his fangs sticking out. "I was searching you for too long…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Well, Hello There!

Jack and Tooth got beneath one of the golden capes of the Tooth Palace. Jack leaned on his staff and Tooth flew about 4 inches above the ground.

"Well, wanna tell me?" She asked the boy as Baby Tooth approached them. She flew over to Jack and started to tweet in joy as he laughed. "Baby tooth, calm down..." Tooth told the little fairy and she flew towards her mother, flying by her side.

"Well, I thought you might be interested to hear about Sophie's teeth!"

"What about them?"

"She showed them to me and..."

"She did what?" The woman asked.

"She showed me her fangs." He said and her eyes widened.

"W... Why?"

"Cause I asked her to. Can we go back to the subject now?" He asked and she sighed.

"Okay, sorry..." She said. "You have to understand me, I'm the Tooth Fairy. I love teeth. But vampire teeth scare me... They never come out and they're so sharp and..."

"Well that's a pity, 'cause I saw them and they're something about 2 cm..."

"Two cm?!" She called, excitement in her eyes. Jack smiled deviously and continued.

"Yeah, and they're really white..." He continued and both tooth fairies looked at him with wide eyes, full of excitement. "And they're sharp like swords..." He continued and they stopped looking at him that way. "What…?" He asked.

"She's the Tooth Fairy, she's afraid of sharp and fierce teeth, they're mutants." He heard a voice behind him and turned around to see Bunny and Sandy. "Hey there, mates."

"Hey Bunny! Sandy!" Tooth called, flying towards them."

"Did he just tell you horror stories?" Bunny asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh please, that's not scary, that's awesome!" Jack called. "Besides, she scared the poor girl back then... It looks like it's Sophie's turn to scare her." He said, giggling.

"What? When did I scare her?" Tooth asked. Sandy showed her a picture of a tooth and an Easter egg. "Oh, now I remember..." She said and they laughed.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Jack asked the two boys.

"We just came to visit; I have free time 9 months a year..." He said. "And sandy doesn't have work either."

"Well, I do have work to do, thanks for stopping by!" Tooth called, flying towards the huge central cape where she was at the beginning and continued in giving orders to the other fairies. Jack seemed a little bit confused and looked at Baby Tooth who pulled her shoulders.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Who are you?!" Sophie called. The boy smiled and she tried to release herself from his grip. He held her arm stronger now, smiling a devious smile. "If you don't let go of me I'll scream!" She called.

"Why would you scream? I'm coming to help you, Sophie."

"H… How do you know my name?!"

"Relax, would you?"

"Let go of me!" She called and her fangs came out. He looked at her and let her go.

"Sophie, I know what you are going through."

"You don't know anything." She said in a dark voice and disappeared, only to find out that he was faster than her and running into him every time she tried to escape.

"I know where you live, Sophie. Don't try to escape. It would be easier for both of us to play along." He said.

"What do you want?!" She screamed.

"Be quiet. I just wanted to tell you that there's someone who's willing to meet you." He said.

"Who?" She asked and he smiled a kind smile, yet she didn't trust the boy at all.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and caught her arms to crush her knees against the ground. She tried to wrestle him but he was too strong. He crashed her head against the floor as she lost consciousness.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The girl woke up in a dark room on the floor. It was dark everywhere and she couldn't hear anything, even with her strong hearing. After about a minute she started to hear voices approaching her. She stood up, touching her head which still hurt, but there were no marks on it.

"W... Who's there?!" She called, standing in a defending position. From the shadows she could see the same boy who kidnapped her going towards her. "Stand back! What do you want from me?!" She called.

"Relax, I'm not gonna touch you. You are already where I want you to be." He said and came closer.

"Where am I?! And why does it smell like rotten ground in here?!" She asked and he smiled deviously.

"Don't ask me, ask the house keeper." He said.

"House keeper? Which disgusting creature lives in such a disgusting place?!" She asked, and another figure went out of the shadows.

"I'm a little offended..." The man said. He was tall and dark with silver-golden eyes and a smile on his face. "But I forgive you. After all, I'm a really good host."

"W... Who are you?!" She asked him and he took out his hand to reach her. "Don't touch me!" She called.

"You're a really rude guest, yanno?" The boy who now stood next to the tall dark man said.

"Dan, go join the others while I have a little talk with Sophie." He said and the boy nodded and walked away.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him "Who the hell are you?" She asked once again. He smiled kindly towards her.

"My name's Pitch Black." He said.

"You... You are the boogeyman!" She called. "Stay away from me! I've been warned about you!" She called. Now she could tell where she was- she was underground.

"Warned?" He asked. "By who?"

"Let me go!" She called.

"But I'm not holding you, Sophie." He said. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I can tell you that I'm really excited to meet you."

"Why?" She asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to learn a bit about you." He said. The Boogeyman created two, black chairs made of black sand. He sat on one of them and invited her to sit, yet she refused to move an inch. "Don't be confused by the black color, Soph."

"Don't call me that." She said. The girl was scared of the man who was constantly trying to be nice to her. She wanted to go away, to find Jack, but she didn't know the way out of the underground hideout, and she was curious about the man who was being too nice to her. The man cleaned his throat.

"Sophie, I want to get to know you." He said.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Okay, so maybe I'll tell you about myself. My name's Pitch and I like the darkness because I'm the strongest in it. When I stand in the shadows I'm able to turn into a shadow myself and transform into another dark place. Except that, I don't find anything attractive about the darkness. Yet, I don't like the fact I need to hide in it all the time, this color is so depressing..." He mumbled. "I hate hiding myself. I don't want to hide myself. I want to be what I am and I want people to believe in me."

"You are a bad person, you don't deserve being believed in." She said, confronting him.

"Sophie dear, how do you define somebody as 'bad' or 'good'?" He asked. "Fear is not necessary 'bad', Sophie. If there was no fear on Earth, people would've been dying because they wouldn't be scared to jump off a roof, or to jump into a highway. People wouldn't find medicine if they weren't afraid of diseases. People would extinct if they were not afraid of something." He said. "A person who's not scared of anything is not a hero, my dear; He's an idiot." He said.

She knew the man was right, but she also knew he was trying to manipulate her. She didn't want to believe him, or listen to him. But something in her head told her to listen. She could tell Jack everything the man told her. "Everyone of us has a role in this world. I guard people from dangerous acts by putting fear in their heads." He continued. His words left Sophie confused.

"So let me get this straight, you try to tell me that you guard people? Doesn't that make you a Guardian? So if you're a Guardian, why do the other Guardians are in a fight with you?" She asked, confused.

"Sophie, the fact that I guard people doesn't make me a Guardian." He said. "And the Guardians try to destroy me because I'm interrupting their job." He said. "Anyway, let's go back to our conversation." He said and Sophie realized the man had no intentions in hurting or touching her, so she quietly sat on the chair in front of the man. He smiled at her and continued. "I'm hiding under beds because that's a safe place for me. But I'm tired of hiding all the time."

"W... What are you hiding from?" She asked him.

"The Guardians... Other spirits that hate me..." He said and sighed. "It's not easy to be hated because people believe you're something you're not..." He said.

"I... I'm sure they don't hate you..." She muttered. "They probably just dislike you." She said. "Hate is a really strong word, you know?" She said.

"I know. And most of them just dislike me. But still, there are too many spirits who hate me. They hate me so much, that they're ready to shoot at me at the minute they see me. Take for example Jack Frost." He said.

"J... Jack Frost?"

"I know you've been hanging out with him for a while, but I had to take him as an example. This guy just strikes at me the minute he sees me!" He called, putting his hands into fists.

"Well, you can understand him... You snuck behind him plenty of times."

"You too, but I don't see you getting hit by an ice lightning." He said. "He does that because the Guardians do that. Because I'm the Boogeyman." He continued. "Finally, when I finally found someone who's similar to me in a way, the Guardians convince him that I'm the bad guy and he attacks me without a reason every time he sees me. I'm sick of it." He said.

"But, what does it have to do with me?" She asked the man.

"I've found a group that feels similar to me. That is being stereotyped and hated for centuries, just like me. And you're a part of that group. Vampires." He said. "I decided to act, Sophie. I'm tired of hiding under beds and in little kids' closets. I want to feel free doing whatever I'd like to do. And I know that vampires would like that too." He said. "I want to join forces. We'll rebel and get the freedom we deserve to get." He said. "And you'll be free to do whatever comes to your mind." He said.

"You want me to help you take over the world?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm not trying to take over the world, dear. I'm just trying to get what I wish for. Freedom."

"By taking over the world? Listen, Pitch, I'm not interested." She said, getting up from the chair. "I'm not joining any revolution against the guardians, thank you. Now, how do you get out of here? I'd like to get some fresh air." She said.

"Very well, Sophie. There's only one problem... "He said and smiled deviously at her. Behind the dark man came out 5 vampires, looking about her age. "I can't let you go and tell the guardians my little plan." He said.

"Wha... What's going on?!" She called, though she knew what Pitch was up to.

"I can't let you go to your little friend, Sophie. You're not going anywhere..." He said as the vampires surrounded her. She didn't stand a chance against them.

Sophie Bennett was never that pale before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- under arrest

Sophie let out a sigh and looked at the wall in front of her. Her arms and legs were chained to the wall pretty tight. She tried to get free once again, but in no use. The metal was too strong for her arms and legs.

A few minutes later she noticed the Boogeyman. He got into the large room, ignoring her completely. Sophie started to run out of patience-she knew exactly what happens to the nice little girls in horror movies.

"Ignoring your guests? I thought you were a good host." She teased him. He glanced at her, what made her a bit afraid. He smiled, obviously able to feel the fear in the small girl's stomach.

"I'm sorry, would you like some company?" He asked, smirking deviously.

"No. I wanna go home." She said.

"You may consider my lair as your home, you're not going anywhere in the near future." He said, turning his back towards her. She groaned and tried to battle the chains once again, yet it didn't help. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you feeling uncomfortable?"

"Gees, thanks for noticing..." She mumbled.

"Are you hungry? I don't have much but I'm sure one of my new friends can bring you a snack, if you know what I mean..." He mumbled, turning around towards her with a smirk on his face.

"No, thanks. I'd rather have it cold, if you know what I mean." She said, obviously talking about blood donations. Pitch groaned at her reaction.

"Of course you do... Everyone loves the cold..." He mumbled darkly.

"Oh, I didn't know you were jealous of Frostbite, sorry..." She teased.

"I'm not jealous of Jack Frost."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Silence!" He called and she started to laugh.

"Dude, get a life... Nobody says 'silence' probably since the Middle Ages... Well, except for high-school teachers..." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"You are playing with your luck, Sophie." He said darkly and turned around.

"Let me go." She repeated, sighing. She was trying to irritate the man so he'd let her go, but it didn't really work meanwhile.

"Actually, I have something for you. Or actually, someone." He said and the vampire who kidnapped her earlier, Dan, came into the room. "Dan can you keep our little, though extremely chatty, guest company?" He asked and Dan smirked.

"Sure I can, boss." He said and walked towards the girl. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

-O-O-O-

Jack, Bunny and Sandy were sitting under one of the capes, leaning on it. They were having a chat, since no one had any duty to deal with. "Shouldn't we invite North?" Jack asked the guys.

"Nah, he's to busy, mate." Bunny mumbled.

"Reminds me of someone..." He said, pointing on Tooth who worked now for several hours in a row. About an hour later Sandy showed them a sign of a clock, and Bunny nodded.

"Sandy's right, Jack. We should be going." Bunny said and the three guys stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I should return to work too." Jack said and the three Guardians shared a manly hug.

"See ya around, mate!" Bunny called as he and Sandy were leaving the place and Jack left the Tooth Palace too.

Jack arrived to burgess about an hour later, looking for Sophie. He searched next to the pond and around the parks but couldn't find her. Yet, when he got close to her house he could see something strange.

Police officers. And a police car.

When Jack moved closer he could notice Jamie talking to his mother who looked concerned. He landed behind the boy quietly.

"Hey, Jamie! What's going on?!" He asked the boy who turned to look at him.

"Mom, I'm coming right away." He told the woman and went into his old house. "Jack! I'm glad to see you! Did you see Sophie?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. What's going on here anyway?"

"She's missing, Jack. She left the house a few hours ago to go get some groceries and didn't come back..." The boy said.

"Where could she possibly go?" The winter spirit asked.

"I don't know, but our mom is very upset. Right now she's sure that somebody r*** her, though I don't believe that. She's stronger than humans." The boy said.

"Well, I can try search for her..." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack. It's really important. I know Soph is really tough sometimes, but she won't worry us for nothing." Jamie said, worried. Jack nodded his head.

"I'll do the best I can, Jamie." The winter spirit said and tapped on the man's shoulder. Jack went searching for the missing girl. If Jamie thought it was serious, he should probably treat this seriously.

-O-O-O-

"Hello Sophie..." He mumbled as he got close to her. The girl was trying to act bravely.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't you wanna hang out with me?" He asked, smirking.

"As you probably can see, I am hanged out. So no. Unless, of course, you can untie me." She mumbled.

"Huh, you like playing with words. That's... nice." He mumbled. The vampire knew Sophie was trying to make him release her so she can escape, but he knew he's stronger than her. Much stronger than her. Yet he decided not taking the chance. "I'm not gonna release you, little Soph. We're gonna have a little fun instead..." He said with a devious smile on his face.

"Yanno, you're not that original. That's Jack Frost's sentence." She said. She remembered when she sat with Jack a few weeks earlier as he told her how they fought the Boogeyman and how he found his center.

"So what? Can't I quote him?"

"You quote someone you adore."

"Not necessarily, girl. Sometimes you quote people in order to make fun of them. Or in order to twist the meaning of their sentence, like I'm about to do now." He said and jumped on her leg. She closed her eyes in pain, since it was really painful as he pressed her leg really hard against the floor using his heel. She groaned and he got off her leg, smiling evily.

"That... wasn't fun at all..." She mumbled.

"That was fun for me." He said. "Though it's annoying I mustn't actually injure you... for now." He said and she started to get scared.

"You are such a coward." She said and he looked at her, confused a little. "It's not a big deal to tie a girl up and abuse her. You're just scared that I'll punch you in the face!" She called and started to laugh out of fright. She really started to sound like a lunatic...

"I'm not releasing you, mad woman..." He mumbled and sat on a chair in front of her, opening a book. "You're not fun like the others. I'll just go back to my business." He said, crossing his legs.

"Others...?" She asked, confused and frightened.

"Well yeah, you're not the only one who refused to cooperate with us. Let's just say that these guys have died twice." He mumbled, laughing. Now Sophie understood- the abuse, the 'for now' thing and now the 'have died twice'. It was all clear now. They wanted to kill her.

Sophie struggled once again, but in vain. She needed a miracle in order to get out of this situation. She needed to be smart. She looked at the boy who sat on the chair reading the book in his hands.

"Hey, whatch'a reading?" She asked him.

"A book" He answered, not removing his eyes off it.

"Gees, thanks for the information.." She mumbled. "I can't believe there are still people who read books today. Yanno, except the adults. How old are you anyway?"

"18"

"For how long have you been 18?"

"A while..." He mumbled and she sighed.

"You really like quoting, don't you?" She asked as she recognized the lines from The Twilight Saga. "I can't believe you like that thing..."

"I don't. I like laughing at it."

"You do like it!" She called, laughing.

"No I don't."

"You do!"

"I just think that Kristen Stuart's hot, okay?!" He called, removing his eyes off the book and staring at her. Her eyes filled with excitement and a stupid smile spread on her face.

"Oh... My... Gosh... You watched the saga!"

"I did not!"

"You did! You've just admitted it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"How long are you planning on bugging me?" He asked her.

"Nah, I don't know, it is amusing..."

"Oh really? Cause if you continue that way you'll have to deal with me. And trust me babe, you don't wanna mess with me." He said and went back to his book.

"Ouch?" She asked, sighing. She had to get out of there. Fast. And she had a possible plan for doing that.

-O-O-O-

"STOP IT, DAMMIT!" The boy called a few hours later. "I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! I WISH I COULD'VE JUST KILLED YOU!" He called desperately, pretending to choke her as he put his hand around her neck.

"But we didn't get to the part when she had to give birth!" The girl called, laughing inside. "I thought you like this saga..."

"I HATE THIS SAGA, I HATE THESE CHARACTERS AND MOST OF ALL, I HATE YOU!" The boy called. "HOW CAN SUCH A PRETTY FACE BE SUCH A LUNATIC?!" He yelled desperately as Pitch got into the room.

"Problem, Dan?" The man asked and the vampire's eyes filled with hope as he turned around and saw the man. He walked over to him fiercely.

"Thank goodness you're here! I need a break! THIS GIRL IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" He yelled at the man.

"Yeah, I can see that... But I still need you to..."

"No! I'm outta here! You can all go and f*** yourselves!" He called, getting out of the room, groaning. Pitch looked at the girl who stood chained to the wall and looked at him back with a poker face.

"What did you do to him?" He asked her and she pulled her shoulders- or at least as much as she could.

"I didn't do anything. Just told him a story..." She mumbled, hoping someone heard the yells of the stupid teen who was suffering from a headache. She needed Jack to find her, and fast. Her days were numbered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Are You My Friend?

Jack was searching for Sophie for hours all around the place, but in vain. He called the Guardians to inform them about the missing teen, and when he couldn't find anything he got to the pond. He was a bit afraid that something had happened to her, yet he was sure the vampire was safe and sound.

"STOP IT, DAMMIT!" He suddenly heard a scream. The boy looked around him, unable to tell where the voice was from. "I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! I WISH I COULD'VE JUST KILLED YOU!" He heard it once again, but now it sounded like it was coming from the floor.

"Hello?" Jack asked placing his staff in front of him. It was quiet for a few seconds until he heard more yells.

"I HATE THIS SAGA, I HATE THESE CHARACTERS AND MOST OF ALL, I HATE YOU!" He heard. Saga? What's going on? "HOW CAN SUCH A PRETTY FACE BE SUCH A LUNATIC?!" Wow, someone's really not in a mood...

Jack continued listening. A few seconds after the last voice he could hear more words, yet they were too quiet and he couldn't understand them. But he could clearly hear the following words.

"THIS GIRL IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" A girl? The winter spirit was really confused now. But he had a feeling something was wrong, and he had a feeling it was related to Sophie.

This noise is coming from beneath me. It means it can be only Pitch, isn't it? I have to inform the guardians about it. The boy was wondering to himself. He took out his phone and called North.

-O-O-O-

Sophie was still tied up to the wall, now totally out of patience. Pitch had already started torturing the girl- she already got some blue marks on her hands and one on her leg. She was starting to get hungry (or in her case, thirsty) and Pitch suggested her to bite some people, but she refused. She knew the Boogeyman was trying to break her, and she wasn't gonna let this happen.

The girl decided to close her eyes and get some rest, though she knew she didn't have to sleep. She couldn't scream for help, since Pitch threatened to kill her if she tried. She had to manipulate the man and his new 'friends', and she already made Dan scream, hoping the Guardians were on their way to save her. Actually, she didn't really count on the Guardians, since they didn't like what she was. Yet she did trust Jack to help her.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep- by will of course, hoping for good.

About half an hour later Dan got back into the room, searching for entertainment. When he noticed the teenage girl sleeping, he grabbed a cup which was on the counter and threw it at her. The glass cup hit the wall next to her head and burse into pieces. The girl woke up from the loud noise next to her ear and the shot of pain that hit through her body as some parts of the glass hit her arm, shoulder and neck. She growled in pain as blood started to spread on her body. Dan only smiled deviously at her. He enjoyed hurting the girl which he hated more and more every time he saw her.

"Did you have a goodnight sleep?" He teased her as she growled. The girl also hated him more and more every time she saw him and his stupid teasing smile.

"Yes, until you showed up." She said as he got closer to her.

"Why, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her

"Sure I am! Just like I love the flew and other diseases like cancer!" She called and pulled an annoyed face at him. He only smirked gently and stood right in front of her.

"Gosh, I love you too..." He said and put his hand on her arm, pushing it. She yelled as he pushed the sharp glass deeper into her skin. "...so much." He finished his sentence and smirked at her. A few moments later he released her and smiled a devious satisfied smile at her.

"You... are a little sadistic demon..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Thanks, and you are a pretty little b***." He said and kicked her leg with his. She closed her eyes in pain once again.

"Stop abusing this poor little thing, this doesn't make you a man." He heard a voice behind him and turned around to see another vampire- Sarah. She had short, brown hair an. blue eyes. She wore a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans which matched her eyes. Sarah looked about twenty years old and she was a bit taller than Sophie was. She was leaning on the wall, looking at the boy and Sophie.

"Oh, I know. It's my amazing personality." He said, turning towards her.

"No it's not. Now leave her alone Dan."

"Why? I got permission from Pitch, I can do whatever I want with this girl as long as I don't kill her." He said. "And who are you anyway, my mother?"

"Dan, I'm gonna count to three and if you don't move your stupid a** outta here you'll have to deal with me." She said.

"Whoa! I'm so scared of a girl!" He teased and laughed.

"One" She said and he sighed.

"Fine, I'm going I'm going you little buzz killer..." He mumbled and started walking towards the entrance as he stopped to look back at Sophie. "Till next time, Blondie." He said and smiled at her.

"Two" Sarah continued and he walked out of the room. Sophie felt relief, until Sarah started to get closer to her. "So, you're the new victim huh?" She asked. "It's a pity, you actually look nice..." She mumbled.

"Why did you help me?" Sophie asked the girl who sat on the chair in front of her, where Pitch and Dan usually sat.

"I donno, I was curious."

"About what?"

"About you, stupid..." She mumbled and leaned forward to look at all the marks that were on the small girl.

"Do you always speak like that around here?" Sophie asked.

"No, I only speak like that to people I dislike. Dan's really full of himself sometimes..." She mumbled as she got up and stood right in front of Sophie, reaching her hand towards the girl's shoulder. Sophie started to panic.

"W... What are you doing?!" She called.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just thought you'd better pull this glass off your shoulder before you'll have skin grown on top of it..." She mumbled. The young woman got a sharp piece of glass which was stuck in the girl's skin and pulled it out using her long nails. Sophie closed her eyes in pain as the girl pulled the sharp glass out of her skin.

"Why are you helping me?" Sophie asked the girl.

"I donno, I just feel like doing it." She said and pulled another piece of glass out of the young girl's skin, but now from her arm.

"Seriously? You just do whatever you feel like doing?" Sophie asked her.

"Yeah, why not?" Sarah asked, pulling another piece of glass, now from her neck. "I think that's it." She said and sat on the chair once again. "I like you. You're so cute and innocent. Too bad you were stupid enough to get into this mess." She mumbled, leaning on the back of the chair.

"Wow, honest enough..." Sophie mumbled. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Sarah. And you?"

"Sophie."

"Huh, even your name sounds innocent. You're boring." She mumbled, taking a newspaper off the table which was next to the chair and opening it.

"Did you just judge me by my name and appearance?"

"Nah, I can sense you're boring. Even without your name." She said and continued reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, I bet you're an interesting person."

"I didn't say that." Sarah said, not removing her eyes from the newspaper. Sophie got interested.

"Hey, what're you reading?" She asked her.

"Fashion magazine." She said and Sophie let out a 'pff' out of her mouth.

"Yeah, and I'm not interesting..."

"Don't judge me." Sarah said and continued reading, still without removing her eyes off the newspaper. "I like reading it because it calms me. I don't like reading the news, it's so boring..." She mumbled. "So that's what I got."

"Did you ever try reading books? I bet it's much more interesting than this." She said.

"I did, when I was in high school. I had to read a book for my book report. Gross." She said. "Boring and sad."

"I didn't mean books from school, I meant books that you wanna read. Without commitment. You know, out of will?" Sophie asked.

"Nah, school really got me to dislike books." She said.

"Well, you should at least try. And if you don't want to continue reading that's fine. It's your choice to read or not read. Hey, what genres do you like?"

"Um, I don't know, romance?" She asked the girl. "And action. Definitely action."

"Well, you can read books online." Sophie told her. "It's free and you may stop whenever you want." Sophie told her and smiled a little.

"Wow, thanks I guess..." Sarah mumbled.

"Well, you're welcome. I guess I owed you one for the thing with Dan..." Sophie mumbled. Gosh, she hated that guy!

"You're welcome. By the way, you should call him a chick. He hates being called like that and his facial expression? priceless!" She called and Sophie laughed.

"But wouldn't that make him want to hurt me?" She asked.

"Oh, right... Well, you'd better not call him a chick." Sarah said and both girls smiled softly. "Yanno, if you weren't about to be killed, maybe we could be friends..." Sarah said, throwing the fashion magazine on the floor like it was trash.

"Well, maybe we can... If you just let me go and..."

"Can't. Pith will kill me. Literally. But nice try." She said.

"But you can run away with me! I bet the Guardians will protect you as far as they protect me!" She called.

"Yeah, I can see how well they protect you." Sarah said.

"I'm here only because Jack and I were caught out of guard. We didn't expect Pitch to kidnap me, if you know what I mean..." Sophie mumbled.

"Hey, who's Jack? Your boyfriend?" She asked her, raising her eyebrows at her.

"What? No, he's my friend." Sophie corrected the girl.

"Of course he is..." Sarah mumbled and giggled.

"He is!" Sophie called, what made Sarah laugh. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Oh, no reason, you're just so funny when you're nervous..." Sarah mumbled and got up. "I gotta go, hope you'll live in twenty four hours from now." The brunette girl said with a smirk.

"Uh, thanks?" Sophie asked. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna read through my laptop." She said and winked at the girl. "Bye!" She called and walked out of the room.

Sophie stood there for another half an hour, wondering. Sarah was really nice, why was she playing along with Pitch? Was that a plan to trick her? Or was the girl really trying to be nice to her? Meanwhile, it seems that nobody was coming to rescue her.

"Jack, where are you?" She mumbled to herself before closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Escape

Though it felt like ages, Sophie has been in Pitch's cave for only about 35 hours. She was hurt, and the more she was hurt the more she became weak and hungry. She didn't bother to fight the chains anymore since it was totally useless. She tried to draw the Guardians' attention but it didn't seem to work.

The girl started to lose hope. She didn't want to hurt anyone but her hunger got control over her and she drank a person Pitch got her once. She really felt like dying physically and emotionally.

Meanwhile, Jack was at the North Pole. After he had called North he got there in order to decide what they should do. "I know what I heard. I'm sure she's related to this." The boy claimed, sitting on the couch. North was going back and forth while thinking.

"Jack, it means we'll have to attack him first. It might be a part of his trap. We don't know how strong he is."

"North she's missing for two days. Her mother is freaking out and Jamie doesn't sleep at night. I'm sure this is related to her." The man hesitated.

"Okay, we'll call for a meeting and decide what to do." The boy groaned.

"She would be dead by the time they arrive!"

"Jack we mustn't act impulsively. Please be patient." North said and the boy sighed.

"Fine..." He mumbled and North pushed the handle that activates the northern lights.

-O-O-O-

Sophie was still chained to the wall, unable to move. She didn't even have the strength to try. She was wilted, and this fact made Pitch satisfied.

"Good morning, sunshine." Dan called, making himself a cup of coffee. The girl didn't answer him. "It's rude to ignore me like that."

"I'm done talking to you." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm not." he said and sat in front of her.

"Go ahead. You may do whatever you'd like to. It's not like I can stop you or something." She mumbled and he smiled deviously at her.

"True. Wow, you lost your hope so fast?"

"Hope gets me nowhere. Hey, why do you bug me so much? Are you in love with me or something?" She teased.

"I don't know, it's just fun bugging you. And hurting you. You're so funny when you're suffering."

"That's only because you're psycho."

"Maybe, maybe... Well, I'm starting to be bored. Entertain me."

"Sorry, can't dance, tied up."

"But you can tell jokes, right? So if you don't wanna be 'sliced' up, you'd better tell me something funny." He said and leaned back on the chair, putting his legs on the table.

"F*** this, I'm not a clown." She mumbled and he looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "Fine... Why does six afraid of seven?" She asked and he stared blankly at her. "Because seven ate nine!" She called as he continued to stare. "Got it? Because seven eight nine?" She asked as he continued to stare. "Okay, moving on... Umm..."

"That was stupid"

"I know I know, wait a second I have another one. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side?" He asked and she remained silent.

"Okay, listen, I'm not the funny type okay?" She asked and he smiled deviously.

"Oh, that's okay." He said and got closer to her. "You're going to be killed in an hour anyway." He mumbled and got out of the room with a smirk as she watched him with wide eyes.

"Jack, where are you?"

-O-O-O-

An hour had almost passed. Sophie was counting the minutes and using them for singing. She sang songs for herself in order to calm herself down and pass the time. She looked pretty bad- there were injury marks on her body and blood on her clothes, skin and hair. This was not how she planned to die.

Suddenly the door opened quietly and two eyes stared at her. Sophie stared at the eyes for a long time, hoping it was one of the Guardians, but it wasn't. The eyes continued to stare at her as if thinking what to do. That's it. This is the end for her.

The eyes continued to stare until Sophie dared to speak "What? Never saw a girl tied up to the wall and waiting for her death?" The eyes blinked, and then there was a face. "Uh, Sarah?" She asked the woman who started to get close to her.

"You really are going to die, aren't you?" She asked the girl. Sophie felt her eyes becoming wet- it was hard to hear this from another person. Sarah sighed heavily and got to the counter. She grabbed a kitchen knife made of nightmare sand and began to approach the girl.

"Wh... What are you doing?!"

"Be quiet!" Sarah called at her and started hitting one of the chains that held Sophie's hand with the knife until it crumbled into nightmare sand that fell to the ground.

"You... You're helping me? But why?" Sophie whispered silently as the woman started breaking the chain that held her other hand. When she released her both hands she hit the chains that held her legs until they crumbled too.

"I don't want you to die just because you have a different opinion."

"Thanks Sarah, I owe you my life..." She mumbled and hugged her tight.

"I know, now go away."

"Join me."

"No. I want to help Pitch. I just don't want you to die because you don't. Now go away or we both will get killed."

"W... Where do I go?"

"Just run straight until you see light from the ceiling. Fast!" She called and Sophie ran to the left. There was a long hallway, luckily she could run very fast. A few minutes later she found the entrance and jumped upwards.

Sophie managed to get out of Pitch's lair, but when she thought she was safe once again she discovered she was wrong. "Well hello there... Where do you think you're going?"

"Dan..." She mumbled and hissed at him.

"Don't you even think about running."

"Why not? You're going to kill me anyway, what do I have to lose?" She asked and he laughed.

"You're weak. And injured. And hungry."

"And still, I can do the thing girls do the best."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked and smiled deviously.

"Jack!" She called loudly and stood in a defensive pose. Dan just stood there and laughed.

"Nobody will save you this time Sophie. I don't know who let you go, but you're not going anywhere this time." He mumbled and jumped on her. He caught her and she tried to kick him, but with no luck. He put his arms around her neck and sank his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and hit the boy with all her strength. She managed to kick him in between the legs, and he immediately let her go and fell to the ground screaming. "F***!" He called and she ran away. "You b***!"

There was nobody who could hear his screams anymore, he was alone.

-O-O-O-

Sophie ran for her life and got to Chicago by the time it was dark. She knew she was now safe, but she didn't know what she should do next. Well, until it began to snow.

She was in a small park when she noticed the snowflakes. Not only that, she also noticed the boy who was flying in the air. "Jack!" She called and he turned to face her. A spark of recognition shone in his blue eyes and he immediately flew towards her.

"Sophie Bennett! What are you doing here?! Your mother is freaking out and Jamie... Hey, what happened to you? You look horrible."

"I was kidnapped, tortured. And almost killed. WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Whoa... Okay, C'mon let's go to the North Pole. You can explain everything on the way." He said and grabbed her from beneath her arms and lifted her. "Okay, you're a lot heavier than you look... Let's go." He said and called the wind once again. "Hey wind! Take us to the North Pole!"


End file.
